Ugly heart
by Snikitty
Summary: One shot fanfiction. Contestshipping forever May and Drew


_*you can consider this as a sequel to my another story - "The Real Gift"*_

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm just so bored. It's times like this I wanna sing my heart out" said May to herself lying on her bed in her room. It was almost 7pm. She then thought of going to the karaoke.

She sprung out of her bed and wore a green hoodie which had a bulbasaur's picture on it accompanied with blue distressed shorts and black converse shoes. Her brunette hair was left free with just a headband. She ran downstairs to find Max, her brother.

"Max! Come to the karaoke with me. Pleeseee?" she asked Max

"Nope, I got important things to do unlike you." said Max

"Argh...so much for having a brother" said May annoyed

"May, so you want to go to the karaoke?" asked May's mother, Caroline

"Yeah mom but I don't have anyone to hear my amazing voice while I sing there" said May

"Haha! You can take your boyfriend, umm... Drew? Yeah Drew. You can take him there to keep you company" suggested Caroline

May and Drew are actually dating and Caroline knows it _(A/N: lol duh... she'd know and for you, to know how they got together, read my another story- The Real Gift)_

May blushed and said "Good idea! So can I go mom?"

"Of course dear, but come home soon and make sure Drew doesn't get ill after hearing your songs for hours" said Caroline in a slight teasing way

"Mom! Stop it. My voice doesn't make people ill, it makes them happy at least by a 'lil " said May

"Oh darling, I was just kidding. Now go have fun and come home safe" said Caroline waving goodbye to May.

She got out and headed to Drew's house. She could have just called him, but she wanted to go for a little walk. When she reached there, she rang the doorbell. The door opened and May saw Drew's mom.

"Hello there May dear!" said Drew's mom

"Hello! Is Drew there?" asked May

Drew's mom frowned slightly and said "No dear, he went out for a little walk"

"Oh, that's fine. Thank you!" said May leaving Drew's house

She wondered where he'd go. Now she was alone but she still heading to the karaoke point. She was passing by a park and to her surprise she found a green haired boy. She looked closely and it was Drew! But he wasn't the only one there. She could see another figure but it wasn't clear. She went closer and found a girl hugging Drew. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Omg! Drew? What the heck?" she said angrily

She gave him a stink eye and turned right away to go away from the park. She wasn't a weak one and she'd never cry. She was filled with anger and headed to the karaoke to sing her feelings out loud.

Drew was mortified and he quickly pushed the weird fan girl creep away and ran behind May. May entered the karaoke store and so did Drew. May was very angry. She grabbed a mic and turned up the volume of the music and when she was just about to sing, she spotted a grass head looking at her with a sad face. "Too late to apologize" she thought. She started to sing while looking into Drew's beautiful emerald eyes. "He sure is pretty" she thought.

**_*Song- Ugly Heart by G.R.L* _**

_(a/n:. If you didn't hear this song, seriously go listen to it. It's so super cool. I love it and this song inspired me to write this story)_

_Maybe I'm just crazy_

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_Maybe I don't know how to love but_

_Maybe I do_

_Maybe you know more than me but_

_This much is true_

_This little heart and brain of mine say_

_We're through with you_

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

Drew knew this song was meant for him and looked really sad. He wanted to explain what really happened.

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an ugly heart_

Drew smirked at May because she said Drew was pretty. But May was still angry.

_Maybe you'll get married_

_And she will kiss your feet_

_While I give all my rides away_

_I won't loose no sleep_

_Maybe on your honeymoon_

_You'll think of me_

_But if you don't won't shed a tear_

_Yeah I can guarantee_

"She's overthinking" Drew thought

_And I wonder does it blow your mind_

_That I'm leaving you far behind_

_I wonder does it stop your heart to know_

_You're not my sunshine, anymore_

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't really mean it" thought Drew

_Okay you're pretty_

_Your face is a work of art_

_Your smile could light up New York City after dark_

_Okay you're coverboy pretty_

_Stamped with a beauty mark_

_But it's such a pity a boy so pretty_

_With an UGLY HEART!_

_..~~~..._

When May finished singing, Drew ran towards her.

"May! You sang really good! Thanks for all the compliments" he said smirking

"Shut up!" said May angrily

"Make me" said Drew smirking again

"No. Why do you care and where is your girlfriend?" asked May annoyed

"She's right here, in front of me" he said

"Drew, don't act smart" said May angrily

"Listen May, you misunderstood everything. That creep who was hugging me in the park was a weirdo fan girl who popped out of nowhere and just hugged me and that's when you saw me. I guess I'm that irresistible after all. You too agree on that, don't you" he explained to May and ended the sentence with a smirk.

"Oh just shut up and how can I believe you?" asked May

"This is how" Drew said and pulled May closer to him. He wrapped his arms around May and kissed her on her lips. May tried to pull away but Drew's grip was tight. She gave up and kissed him back. Drew broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry May if you were hurt. Remember that I'll never jilt you. Never! I love you so much." May was really happy and smiled at him and kissed him once again. "I'm sorry for doubting you Drew and I believe in you, oh! and you don't have an ugly heart. I'm sorry and I love you more."

They both smiled and left the karaoke center happily together.


End file.
